The Story So Far...
Commanders, I welcome you to Division 794, Grifon & Kryuger Private Military Contractor, the second largest PMC in the world, now the last line of defense defending humanity from extinction. We have little time, so I will just give you a brief rundown of the important points--A refresher course of sorts. Humandroids and 1st-gen Tactical Dolls You may have seen those human-like robots working in coal mines or as waitresses in restaurants. Yes, they are Humandroids (Assist/A-Dolls). Invented in 2033, they were the masterpiece of the robotics industry, possessing high intelligence in order to better assist humankind, who were on the verge of extinction after the bloody aftermath of WWIII and the ELID infections. Even today, they are the main workforce of society. The obvious next step would to install a "militarization" chip in Humandroids(A-Dolls), give them guns, and thus usher forth the 1st-gen Tactical Dolls (T-Dolls for short). First implemented in 2054, T-Dolls originally possessed the fighting capability of a normal human soldiers. Even today, they are the backbone of most PMCs in the world, including our biggest enemy. Luckily, we have a surprise for them. Theory of Etching, ASST technology and 2nd-gen Tactical Dolls Since thus isn't a science course, I won't say much regarding the details on Etching theory. First theorized by Dr. Pascal, Etching theory states that there is always an interactive data field between two objects. Using Etching theory, we should theoretically be able to exploit this field and therefore send and receive data without any lag in between. This theory served as the basis of ASST technology. Advanced Statistic Session Tool, ASST for short, based on Etching theory, allows a T-doll to feel not only her body, but also the weapon she's holding, thus allowing her to know the exact condition of her gun, such as which parts may be loose, or how much the barrel is warped due to overheating. To put it simply, the T-Doll and her weapon are of 'one mind and body'. With this technology, she could ensure that every bullet hits, so don't expect to win against her in a gun fight. Now, onto the main topic, 2nd-gen Tactical Dolls. Developed in 2060, two years after the completion of ASST technology, they feature the latest ASST and Dummy Linking technologies, allowing 2nd-gen T-Dolls to exceed their 1st-gen counterparts in both raw combat ability and coordinated teamwork. Oh, did I mention Dummy Linking? My apologies ... At any rate, Dummy Linking technology, also developed based on ASST technology, allows a 2nd-gen T-Doll to control a maximum of 4 other identical 'sub-unit' T-Dolls (Dummies). So don't expect to win against her in a verbal fight either, you will never have enough mouths. I.O.P Manufacturing Company Founded between 2045 and 2051 in the middle of WWIII, the only manufacturer that produces 2nd-gen T-Dolls and right now, our main T-Doll provider. They're responsible for T-Doll manufacturing, repair, and research. You are going to spend a lot of time raging at with them, so I suggest you go and say Hi to their technicians when you get the chance. A special division called 16LAB is where Dr. Pascal works, and is also where Etching theory, ASST technology, the 2nd gen T-Doll were first developed and completed. Sangvis Ferri Industrial Manufacturing Corporation The famous Chinese Military strategist Sun Tzu once said, "Know thy enemy". If we are No. 2, then they are No. 1. Likely founded in 2031, Sangvis Ferri (Blood of Steel) is the name of an industrial manufacturing corporation, also the largest PMC in the world. It would be bad if they turned against us, and well, they ''did. ''Currently, the corporation is being controlled by a High-Class rogue AI with all its human personnel slaughtered. Which means it now only consists of machines. So Commanders, show them no mercy. Grifon & Kryuger Private Military Contractor The main and only user of 2nd-gen T-Dolls, the second largest PMC in the world, the last line of defense for humankind, yes, that's us, Grifon & Kryuger. Founded by Mr. Kryuger in 2051, we have risen from a small PMC to where we are right now by maintaining contracts with the world's governments. But nowadays, things aren't going quite so well. However, I will let you find out what exactly that means for yourself. You'll need to know in order to do your duty. Conclusion Gentlemen, I hope that this quick briefing could help you be more aware of the real gravity of what is going on, who we are fighting against, and what we have in store for them. Again, I welcome you to Division 794. Dismissed. Category:Lore